


the most important mark to leave

by thisissirius



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: “Dad, Buck’s not gonna say he wants a party. He doesn’t think you want a fuss.”Eddie is, apparently, a failure of a partner. “Buck—”“He told Abuela,” Chris says, matter-of-factly. “I wasn’t meant to hear but they thought I was sleeping. He knows you don’t like big celebration things unless they’re inside but he wants a backyard party. He wants fireworks because he thinks they’re cool and he never got them when he was as old as me. He also never got cake like I do. That’s really sad, Dad.”
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Isabel Diaz & Eddie Diaz, Isabel Diaz & Evan Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 61
Kudos: 962





	the most important mark to leave

**Author's Note:**

> literally because eli and britt just WONT LEAVE ME ALONE
> 
> jk i loved writing this so much

“This is gross,” Eddie mutters.

If Abuela were to ever see the inside of his fridge; Eddie doesn’t wanna think about it. He moves some of the tupperware out of the way, wrinkling his nose. He doesn’t know how long some have these have been here. He gets a steady collection of pre-cooked food thanks to both Abuela and Buck, who are determined that Chris never eats anything Eddie cooks.

Which, fair, when Eddie’s not taking a dent to his pride, he can admit that living off of canned and boxed food isn’t the healthiest. 

“Dad?”

Eddie looks back over his shoulder. Chris is at the table, doing his spelling for the next day. He’s been going through a _nope_ phase with anything writing related, so Eddie’s pleased to see it. “Yeah, buddy?”

Chris shifts on his seat. “Is Buck coming over next Saturday?”

“Uh,” Eddie says, trying to think what’s happening next Saturday. He’s not working and he’s almost positive Buck’s been making noise about the aquarium. “I think so. We’ll have to ask.”

“No!” Chris looks contrite right after his shout. 

“No?” Eddie raises his eyebrows and drops some of the tuppers into the trash. They’re beyond saving and it’s easier to buy new ones than expose himself—and Chris—to whatever’s inside. “Chris—” 

“I meant,” Chris starts, “we have to ask him because he’s gotta come to his birthday party.” 

Eddie’s not forgotten it’s Buck’s birthday; he’s already got Buck’s gift planned out, he just needs the right time. They haven’t been able to go on a proper date in weeks, but that’s never bothered them. Buck likes the domesticity that comes from being a father—and Eddie’s always going to be grateful Buck loves his son like he’s his own—and Eddie loves being under his own roof and not having a ton of people stare at him when he's inevitably awkward. “I don’t know if Buck wants that.”

Chris frowns, then puts down his pen. He meets Eddie’s eyes unflinchingly. “Dad, Buck’s not gonna _say_ he wants a party. He doesn’t think you want a fuss.”

Eddie is, apparently, a failure of a partner. “Buck—”

“He told Abuela,” Chris says, matter-of-factly. “I wasn’t meant to hear but they thought I was sleeping. He knows you don’t like big celebration things unless they’re inside but he wants a backyard party. He wants fireworks because he thinks they’re cool and he never got them when he was as old as me. He also never got cake like I do. That’s really sad, Dad.”

It takes Eddie a moment to get his feelings under control. When he does, he closes the fridge door and sits across from Chris. He doesn’t know any of this about Buck but he’s not surprised; they don’t talk about their pasts because there’s so much there they don’t want to address. Their present and their future have always been their focus because they’re more important. Eddie thinks maybe it’s a mistake.

“Buck wants to be happy.” Chris stares down at his homework, still frowning. “He doesn’t want you to be upset with what he wants.” 

There’s clearly things both he and Buck have to talk about, but Eddie’s overcome with emotion; he wants Buck to have whatever he needs, to enjoy his birthday instead of worrying about what everyone else thinks. “Well,” he says, leaning across the table and sharing a grin with his son. “I guess we should plan Buck’s birthday, shouldn’t we?”

Chris cheers and then looks down at his homework. “Does this mean I don’t have to do my spelling?”

“Nice try, buddy,” Eddie says with a laugh. “Unless you want me to call Buck and tell him you’re not doing your homework.”

“Alright,” Chris says. “I’ll finish it.”

“It should be superheroes,” Chris says.

Eddie pulls into the mall parking lot, cursing when there isn’t an available spot. Where are all the people coming from? It’s his only day off and he doesn’t wanna spend it driving around a parking lot. There’s a woman in a minivan almost on his tail and he rolls his eyes. Tapping his fingers on the wheel, he curses inwardly. “Why’s that?”

Chris sighs dramatically and Eddie snorts. He’s definitely been spending too much time with Buck. “Because Buck loves superheroes, Dad. That’s why he wants a replicon Steve shield for his birthday.”

“Replica,” Eddie corrects gently, grinning. A spot opens up and he manages to swipe it before the woman in the minivan. She looks harassed, four kids in the back, and Eddie gets a flashback to Chris’ sleepover. He doesn’t envy her one bit. “It’s a good job we managed to get it then, isn’t it?”

Chris meets his eyes in the mirror. “We’re the best.”

“Yes, we are,” Eddie says, shutting off the truck. “How about we grab Buck a cake?”

Navigating the market is an exercise in frustration at the best of times, but even more so when Chris is demanding everything be perfect. Not that Eddie’s complaining; after the couple of years Buck’s had, he deserves to be lavished with affection and Chris is nothing if not the best source of that where Buck’s concerned.

They scan the row of cakes and Eddie’s not finding any good enough. Now that he knows Buck’s never had one, he wants it to be perfect. Chris also comments on most of them; he likes some of the characters he and Buck watch on television. (Eddie doesn’t have the heart to tell him Buck watches the cartoons because Chris likes them). He stops at the generic ones; round chocolate cakes, red velvet, the occasional long and thin caterpillar cakes. 

“I like that one,” Chris says. He points to a heart-shaped cake on one of the lower shelves. 

Eddie raises his eyebrows. “Why that one?”

Chris tips his head back, looking up at Eddie with a grin. “Buck’s got a big heart, Dad, and he gives it to all of us all the time. Now we get to show him we know.”

One day Eddie’s gonna stop being surprised by his son’s goodness. Though it’s less surprise and more awe that he’s responsible for such a beautiful human being. “I love you so much, kid.”

“I love you too, Dad,” Chris says and Eddie’s not sure if that’s a roll of his eyes. Honestly, Buck time is being rationed. “So are we getting the cake?”

Eddie agrees easily and puts the cake in the cart. It’s probably cheaper to make his own, but he’s never tried baking before and he knows the instant he turns on the oven to try, Buck’ll appear somehow to yell him out of the kitchen. “I think that’s it, bud.”

“No.” Chris unfolds the piece of paper he’s been clutching the entire trip and gives it to Eddie. “We haven’t got the decorations yet.”

The list is small; Cake. Decorations. Dad. Friends. Me. Kisses. Hugs. Lots of Love. Abuela’s cooking. Not Dad’s cooking. 

Swallowing, Eddie takes a moment. “Is this what we need for Buck’s birthday?”

Chris nods. “The decorations have to be superheroes too, Dad. Captain America because that’s Bucky’s favourite, but they need to have Buck’s face on.”

Eddie slips the paper into his pocket—his son understands Buck so well that sometimes Eddie doesn’t know what to do with it—and guides the cart after his son. “I don’t think that’s possible, Buddy.”

“Tia Pepa can print out lots of pictures of Buck’s face,” Chris explains, and Eddie keeps one eye on him, the other on the other patrons of the store. “Then we can stick them to the balloons and things.” 

Chris rambles as they walk and though Eddie doesn’t know how they’re gonna go about sticking Buck’s face to everything, he dutifully puts the Captain America decorations in the cart. His bank balance isn’t going to thank him, especially with what the replica shield cost him, but Buck’s the second best thing in his life. Eddie gets to spoil him the same way he spoils Christopher. His son isn’t wrong about Buck; he does give his heart, usually in pieces, and doesn’t expect anything back in return. Eddie tries to give it but he knows he’s not the best at emotions and being candid. He’s working on it, and hopefully this party will help. 

The cashier runs them through quickly, though she gives Chris a bright smile. “One of your friends having a party?”

“My Papa,” Chris says easily, and Eddie’s heart skips a beat. It never gets old, the words themselves, or the casual intimacy with which Chris says them. The love Buck and Chris have—Eddie knows he’ll never find someone else who loves Chris as much. “He’s never had a party before!”

“Chris,” Eddie says gently. The cashier doesn’t know Buck, but he’s not sure Buck’ll want everyone knowing his business.

“It’s okay, Dad,” Chris says, grinning at the cashier. “Buck doesn’t have to be sad anymore because he’s got us.”

Eddie can’t say anything for a moment, but the cashier kindly gives him the total, holding her hand out for Chris. “You make sure your Papa gets the best party.”

“Yeah,” Chris says, hi-fiving the cashier over the counter. “He’s gonna be excited.”

Excited or pissed off, Eddie thinks, when he sees the state of their house. 

The confetti was a terrible idea. There’s no way it’s coming out of the carpet easy even with the tech-heavy vacuum Buck insisted on buying—and knows Eddie fucking hates. 

(“It doesn’t suck properly!” 

“Maybe it’s been taking lessons from you.”

“Fuck you, Buckley.)

Blowing up balloons is fast becoming the worst preparation for the party and he’s ready to give up when there’s a knock at the door. Only too happy to abandon his assigned task, he yells, “I’ve got it.”

Abuela’s in the backyard with Chris and Eddie’s got no idea what they’re up to. He’s not sure he wants to find out. When he pulls open the door, he grins. Chim and Maddie have arms full with food and gifts, and Eddie gestures them in. 

“Gifts on the coffee table, food in the kitchen. No,” he continues at Maddie’s look, “I won’t be touching it.”

Maddie snorts and takes the food through to the kitchen. “Where is Buck anyway?”

“We sent him on an errand,” Eddie explains. “I can’t even remember what, Chris’ idea. Who are you guys supposed to be anyway?”

“I don’t know any superheroes,” Maddie says with a shrug. “Chim picked for me.”

Eddie and Chim share a knowing look. The Buckley lack of pop culture is a shock until you know their history.

“If I’m coming as Falcon,” Chim explains, “She’s gotta be the Winter Soldier.”

“Is this because he’s a guy?” Eddie asks. 

“Chim!” Maddie slaps Chim’s arm and he laughs. 

“What? You said you wanted to hide your body, not expose it!”

Eddie bites back on another laugh. “Be thankful he didn’t make you come as Man-Ape.”

Maddie obviously doesn’t know who that is, but she settles for beating Chim with a pillow. Eddie’s saved from having to intervene by the doorbell going off again. 

It doesn’t take long for the house to fill up; Hen and Karen bring their kids, Bobby and the Grants arrive not long after, and Chris finally comes to find him in the kitchen absolutely not touching anything.

“Dad, I wanna get ready.”

“I thought you were,” Eddie says. “Where’s your outfit, buddy? Are you still going with Superman?”

Chris shakes his head. “No. I asked Abuela to get it for me and Tia Pepa helped. I want you to help me put it on.”

Eddie’s got no idea what’s happening, but he yells to Bobby and Athena that he’s helping Chris get ready and could someone please call Buck and tell him to come home? When he joins Chris in his bedroom, he knows he shouldn’t be surprised to see firefighting gear on the bed. 

“I wanted to go as Bucky,” Chris explains, looking at the floor. “I don’t want you to be mad.”

With a pain in his chest that Eddie tries to shove down, he crouches in front of Chris, holding his hands. “I’m not mad, I promise. Why would I be? Buck’s important to you and to me.”

Chris still isn’t smiling. “I love you, Dad, but sometimes people don’t like sharing.”

Eddie doesn’t hesitate, he sweeps Chris into his arms and sits on the end of the bed. Chris gets comfortable, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “Buddy, there’s nothing in this world that I want more than to share you with Buck. Seeing you two happy makes me smile the hardest and you know why?”

“No,” Chris says, shaking his head. 

“Because I love you both so much. Sharing you with Buck is easy, _mijo_ , and you shouldn’t ever be sad to tell me you want to be like Buck, or love him, or anything else, okay?”

Chris doesn’t answer for a moment. “Does that mean you won’t be mad about this?”

Eddie looks over his shoulder to see what he’s talking about and almost has a heart attack. 

“I need you to help me in the bathroom too,” Chris says, making his way across the hall. Eddie follows, a little emotional about Chris in the firefighter outfit. With his curly hair he passes easily for a younger Buck and Eddie can’t wait for Buck to see him. “I need Buck’s birthmark, Dad.”

Oh, oh no. Eddie almost can’t stand it. “Buddy, that’s great. I didn’t think of that.”

“Buck’s not gonna know otherwise,” Chris says. 

“Oh, I think the jacket gives it away,” Eddie says. 

Chris watches his face as he sits on the toilet and hands Eddie some face paint. Abuela’s doing again, no doubt. He carefully applies some of the red to Chris’ face; he doesn’t have to look at an image of Buck to know what he’s doing. He’s spent hours of his life memorising every inch of Buck’s body, but especially his birthmark. It’s his favourite place to press a kiss, the best way to elicit a shiver out of Buck, the place he touches when he knows Buck’s sensitive. It’s a reminder for Buck, sometimes, that he’s beautiful inside and out, something Eddie knows he doesn’t believe all that much. 

“You’re not mad about the jacket, are you, Daddy?”

Eddie puts down the face paint, rubs his thumb against the mark on Christopher’s eye. He sighs, scratching at the back of his head. “No, buddy. I wanted to do it for his birthday anyway, but I haven’t had time to figure it out.”

Chris nods, looking at his feet, but Eddie places a finger gently under his chin. Chris doesn’t look away. “I want to help you. Buck needs to know we both want him to stay.”

“I don’t think there’s any doubt in his mind,” Eddie says gently, “but I think it’ll help.”

Chris’ smile is worth the discomfort Eddie’s gonna get from this. Buck deserves the world, isn’t that what he’s always saying? Buck’s world is right here; Chris, Eddie, his station family. 

“Buck’s here!”

Maddie’s yell breaks them out and Chris panics. “Dad, I’m not ready!”

“Calm down, _mijo_ ,” Eddie says, kissing the top of Chris’ head. “We’ll be out there in time.”

Buck’s face when he opens the door is priceless.

The scream he lets out when they yell, “Surprise!” is the best sound Eddie’s ever heard.

When he sees Christopher and starts crying, Eddie thinks he’s probably gonna burst into tears as well.

“Thank you, Chris,” Buck says, pressing his face into Chris’ neck. “You look great.”

“We have to be our favourite superheroes,” Chris says, not protesting when Buck picks him up. He throws his arms around Buck’s neck. “I even had Daddy do your birthmark.”

Buck laughs, kissing the side of Christopher’s face. He pretends to gasp, eyes wide. “So I see.It looks so real!”

Chris giggles, “It’s only face paint!”

“No,” Buck says with exaggeration and yeah, Eddie knew he’s the reason for Chris’ sass. “I thought I was looking in a mirror.”

“Silly,” Chris says. 

Buck’s eyes are suspiciously shiny when he tugs Eddie in for a hug, their son trapped between them. Buck’s lips are brushing his ear. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“Myself, apparently,” Eddie says slowly. 

“Daddy doesn’t think he’s a hero,” Chris says decisively, “so I had to remind him that he’s your hero!”

Buck looks Eddie in the eye, thumb rubbing the skin beneath his eye. “Damn straight.”

“Shut up,” Eddie says, turning his face away. “Pretty sure that means _you’re_ the one supposed to be wearing this shirt.”

“I don’t know,” Buck says, pitching his voice low. “I like you in your uniform.”

Eddie definitely doesn’t wanna be thinking about that in a packed household. “Come on, Buckley, there are other guests.”

“Oh,” Maddie cuts in, “you remembered us, then?”

A laugh runs around the room, and Buck obliges when Chris asks to be put down. Eddie stays on the periphery, watching Buck do the rounds and getting the hugs and appreciation he deserves. Buck’s surprised by all of it, he knows, and he understands why; Buck’s starved for affection, accepts it from Eddie without hesitation. Still, he doesn’t know his own worth and Eddie’s gonna spend a lifetime showing him. 

The cake is a hit. When Chris explains about the heart and giving out pieces, Eddie thinks everyone in the room is a little teary-eyed. Buck gets to bury his in Chris’ hair, and Eddie’s lucky enough to have Abuela nearby to do the same. 

“You did good, _nieto_ ,” Abuela says, touching his elbow.

Eddie shrugs. “It’s all Chris. I just paid the bill.”

Abuela tuts at him, rolling her eyes. Okay, maybe Abuela’s responsible for 50% of Chris’ sass. “You underestimate yourself, Eddito. We both know how much you love that boy.”

“And everyone else is about to,” Eddie adds dryly. His Abuela’s shrug and lack of shame are obvious, but he can’t bring himself to be sorry that she enabled his son. “How did you know?”

There’s a short silence while Abuela looks at Buck, then back to him. “I didn’t care for Shannon,” she starts, and Eddie doesn’t want to hear this, but Abuela holds up a hand. “I know you loved her and I know she loved Chris, that she wanted what was best for him, but you, Eddie. You were never happy. Not like this.”

Eddie doesn’t know what to say. “I was happy.”

“Perhaps,” Abuela allows, “but you didn’t show it. Not like this,” she says quietly. “Not when you look at Evan. You don’t see it yourself, but I haven’t seen you smile and laugh as much as you have these past few years. You’ve changed, Edmundo, and maybe he didn’t change you, but he made you love yourself and for that I can never love him enough.”

“Abuela,” Eddie says and hears his own voice break. She hugs him, kisses his cheek. It’s a lot to take, a lot to _hear_ , but he knows she’s right. Buck does make him happy. He can’t remember the last time he felt the burn of anger, or the overwhelming need to run after a flashback or nightmare. Buck’s always there, guiding him through the pain, reminding him that he’s loved, that he’s got a family. It’s always Buck. 

It’s time.

Buck’s in the middle of a conversation with Maddie and Hen about something, so Eddie finds Chris, whispers in his ear that he should get his jacket. Abuela promises to take him, and Eddie heads off Bobby and Karen who both want to talk. “Sorry, I have to do something quick.”

Bobby’s eyebrows raise and Eddie panics that maybe he knows. “Something important?”

“Kinda,” Eddie says, then raises his voice. “Okay, gift time!”

“Eddie,” Buck says, flushing. “We don’t have to do that now.”

Eddie looks at the pile of gifts. “Okay maybe not those, but there is mine.”

“We don’t wanna be a part of this,” Chim cuts in, only to get a slap from Maddie. “What? There are kids here!”

“Which is why,” Eddie says, “this is a PG gift.”

Buck’s staring at him, torn between embarrassment and confusion, but his eyes flick to the doorway, where Chris is coming back into the room. He’s got a turnout jacket on, grinning widely, and Abuela’s gaze finds Eddie. She nods encouragement and he swallows once, twice, and then wipes his sweaty hands on his pants. 

“Buddy,” Buck says, sounding awed. “The jacket looks awesome!”

Athena and May, both directly behind Chris, exchange a look and Eddie knows he sees tears in Athena’s eyes. Bobby looks at Eddie and yeah, he definitely knows. 

“Wait,” Chris says, “I gotta turn around, Bucky.”

“What—,” Buck starts. His voice cuts off, mouth dropping open as Chris turns around and he sees what’s written on the jacket. “I don’t.”

“Oh,” Maddie says, pressing a hand to his mouth. “ _Eddie_.”

Eddie moves around Chris, sees the lettering stamped on the jacket. 

_B. Diaz._

“It’s because you’re a Diaz now!”

Christopher’s words have Buck’s gaze flicking to Eddie. 

“Almost,” Eddie says, and goes down on one knee.

“Oh my god,” Buck says. 

“Oh my god,” Chim echoes.

“Daddy, you have to ask the question,” Chris puts in. 

“I’m getting there, Chris,” Eddie says with a laugh. When he’s considered this moment before, he’s always imagined it in private, the two of them mutually proposing, or Eddie doing it at the wrong moment. This feels like the perfect moment; surrounded by family, Chris shoving him along like he always does, and Buck looking at Eddie like he’s surprised he can be so happy. “I love you, Evan,” he says.

“Eddie,” Buck starts. “I love you.”

“I know.” Eddie fumbles for the box in his pocket, the one he’s had buried in his closet for months. “I think if I give a speech, Chris might riot, so I’m just gonna ask; you wanna get married?”

Buck laughs, leans down and drags Eddie into a kiss. “Obviously, idiot.”

When they part, Eddie looks offended. “That’s not nice, Buckley.”

“Diaz,” Buck says breathlessly, pupils dilating. Inappropriate but understandable. 

“Diaz,” Eddie agrees. They’re not married yet, but what the fuck ever. Buck’s been a Diaz from the moment he met Chris. 

“What the hell kind of proposal,” Chim mutters. 

Maddie’s crying, but she still manages to slap Chim on the arm. 

Arms come around Eddie’s legs and he laughs, leans down to lift Chris up, who promptly wraps his arms around both Eddie and Buck. “Diazes!”

“Diazes indeed,” Buck says, sounding pleased. 

When the sky starts to darken outside, Hen and Karen make noises about leaving.

“Thanks for coming,” Eddie says, hugging Hen tight.

“Are you kidding?” Hen grins. “Who knew you were a closet romantic?”

“I did,” Buck says, handing Nia back to Karen. “Thanks, guys.”

With a quick kiss to Nia’s cheek and a promise to Denny for a sleepover soon, Eddie gives Buck a knowing look. “Spilling my secrets already?”

“What are husbands for?” Buck says with a grin.

_Husband_. Okay, wow, Eddie’s deliberately not thinking about that word but now it’s out there he can’t _not_. From the expression on Buck’s face, he knows it. 

“Alright boys,” Athena says, shoving at Eddie’s shoulder. “There’s still kids in the house.”

Buck immediately drags her into a hug, and if his wince is anything to go by, Athena’s grip is strong. “Thanks, Athena.”

Touching a hand to Buck’s face, Athena shakes him once. “I’m proud of you, Buck. So proud.”

“Yeah,” Buck breathes, looking like he’s gonna start crying again. Athena kisses his cheek, then steps towards Eddie. 

“Don’t hurt me,” Eddie says, holding up his hands. 

“Idiot,” Athena chastises, and gives him a bone-crushing hug as well. “I love both of you boys. You take care, you hear me?”

Eddie nods, a little overwhelmed, and catches the tail end of Bobby’s talk with Buck. Buck’s definitely crying, and Bobby’s holding him. Whatever they’re saying is too low for Eddie to make out, but he’s not sure he wants to know. May and Harry interrupt, telling Eddie they’re happy for him, and Michael’s soft congratulations are just as welcome.

“I never thought,” Bobby says, when he finally gets around to saying goodbye to Eddie, “that you’d come this far. All those months ago in my office, I wasn’t sure you’d ever be ready.”

“Neither did I,” Eddie admits. He doesn’t have to ask how Bobby knew, whether or not he’s always been obvious because he knows he has. He’s been afraid of plenty of things in his life, made a ton of mistakes, but this thing with Buck isn’t one of them. Buck himself is the best thing that’s ever come into Eddie and Christopher’s life and he’ll never feel worthy of it. “Thanks for everything.”

Bobby nods, hugging Eddie tight and Eddie returns it.

Eddie loves his father and he knows deep down that his father loves him too, but there’s a lot of shit between them. Loving Bobby is easy, believing that he’s a surrogate son in Bobby’s eyes is easy. 

“Take some time,” Bobby says, with a wry smile. “Couple of days. We’ll cover your shifts.”

“I dunno,” Eddie says. “I kinda need to pay for this party.”

Buck flips him off behind Bobby’s back and Bobby looks unimpressed. “I saw that, Evan.”

Maddie, Chim and Abuela are the last to leave. 

Maddie’s hug is tight despite her growing belly, and she whispers, “Thank you,” in Eddie’s ear. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Evan so happy.”

Eddie nods with a shrug. He can feel his face heating up, but he knows he’s grinning like an idiot. “He deserves more of the credit.”

“You’re both dumbasses,” Chim adds, but he gives both of them a tight hug anyway. “I can’t believe you’re gonna marry before us.”

Maddie snorts, but Buck just elbows Eddie. “We have a kid before you too.”

“Ouch,” Chim says, clutching at his chest. “Right for the heart.”

“Sorry about him,” Maddie says with a roll of her eyes. “Come on, idiot. I’m craving pickles and ice cream.”

“Gross,” Chim mouths, but dutifully follows Maddie out of the house. Buck’s making a face as well but Eddie’s never had pickles and ice cream; it sounds like it might be okay. 

Abuela’s saying goodbye to Chris, whispering to him in Spanish and Eddie rolls his eyes. He’s sure he doesn’t wanna know what’s happening there. The face paint smudged a little while ago and Abuela wets her thumb, starts to smooth it out, but Chris stops her with a pout. 

Laughing, she approaches Eddie and Buck. 

“I’m happy,” she says, bringing Eddie in for a hug. “Maddie and I have a lot to talk about, no?”

“Small wedding,” Eddie warns.

Abuela waves him off, and Eddie can only laugh at Buck’s panicked expression. Eddie knows better than to argue with Abuela, but maybe he and Buck can marry first, let Abuela and Maddie have the reception. It’s something they can talk about. Later.

“And you,” Abuela says, dragging Buck into a hug. Buck buries his face in Abuela’s neck and she soothes his hair, whispering something. There’s a lot of whispering and while again, Eddie doesn’t wanna know what she’s saying, it’s because this is just for Buck. Eddie doesn’t know anything about Buck’s grandparents, but he’s taken to Abuela like he did Chris and Eddie both; wholeheartedly and without reservation. “Wednesday, Corazón Salvaje.”

“You got it,” Buck says with a laugh and yeah, he’s definitely crying again.

Eddie rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why you watch that when you can’t understand it.”

“Idiota,” Abuela says, at the same time Buck says, “Stop trying to understand Abuela Time.”

“Abuela Time,” Eddie says, sounding confused. 

Buck flushes, but Abuela laughs, patting Buck on the waist. “Later, _nieto_.”

“Bye, Abuela,” Buck says, and Eddie echoes the sentiment. They wait until Pepa pulls out of the driveway and close the door. Buck turns, making a face at the state of the house. “I hate cleanup.”

“You can vacuum the confetti,” Eddie tells him. “You bought the stupid thing.”

Buck opens his mouth, probably to object, but instead he tugs Eddie in, giving Chris a quick glance. Their son is busy with the TV, queueing up one of Buck’s gifted movies. “You,” Buck says, hands on Eddie’s face, “are the most amazing man.”

“It’s all Chris,” Eddie admits. “Everything. He knew you wanted this, wanted to celebrate. I’m sorry I didn’t know it.”

“This was perfect,” Buck says. “It would have been perfect just us.”

Eddie nods. He knows. “But you have to tell me,” he continues, kissing Buck gently, “when you want something, even if you think I won’t want it. Relationships are a compromise.”

“Marriages are,” Buck agrees, awed.

“Yeah,” Eddie laughs. “So as husbands, we should be honest.”

Buck’s grinning like an idiot as he pulls Eddie in for a tight hug. Eddie feels lighter than he has in weeks, knows this is the start of something amazing. 

“I’ll grab the snacks and you get settled on the couch.” Buck pats him on the ass and moves off towards the kitchen. Eddie’s halfway across the room when he remembers about the trash and winces at Buck’s yell. “Eddie Diaz, I am celebrating my birthday so why the HELL is there good food _spoiled_ in the trash?”

“Fuck,” Eddie says. 

“Curse word!” Chris adds helpfully. 

Eddie sighs. “I can explain!”

He really, really can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumble (thisissirius)](http://thisissirius.tumblr.com)!


End file.
